Just one night
by RPGWarrior4824
Summary: Ryder has one night out. Reyes invited her to a party, but later he has ideas of how they could get to know each other better. How will this turn out?


**Notes:**

 **This is for a fluff prompt that was chosen by ThexGrayxLady on Tumblr. The prompt was: "I'm not playing truth or dare with you!"**

 **A huge thank you to Dona_Laura (AO3) who gave me lots of wonderful advice. I really appreciated it and it helped a lot!**

* * *

As Ryder made her way to the room where SAM said Reyes was she heard him cursing, "Why can't the serial numbers be in the same spot?"

She stood before the open doorway studying the room. Reyes looked down on some crates. Moving some of them and looking at its contents.

 _Well, this should be good. It will be interesting to see what excuse he can come up with._

What was he looking for?

She placed her hands on her hips, "'Take the night off, Come out for a drink.' Should've known you were up to something," she spoke in a mocking tone.

"Ryder!" Reyes exclaimed. Clearly not expecting her in the room. He looked like someone who was caught stealing. "It's not what it looks like," he waved his hands defensively.

Ryder almost snorted, because it was obvious what it looked like. And Reyes was just trying to get out of it. "So, you didn't use me as a distraction to go through Sloane's stuff?" she said, and her one eyebrow shot up.

Reyes said nothing at first. It seemed like he was debating inwards if he should trust Ryder with this or not. "Okay yes," it came out with a sigh, not seeing any other way. "But it's for both our benefit! I promise."

"You've been making a lot of promises-" she was interrupted by a sound coming from outside the room.

Reyes leaned forward and just as Ryder was about to ask he spoke. He mumbled something about needing a distraction and turned his attention back to her.

Ryder's mind raised. She could punch him in the stomach. This was after all a party. Alcohol was involved, it wasn't too far fetched that someone would be drinking too much. But instead of punching him she leaned forward and kissed him. And for a moment she forgot where she was. She forgot what she needed to do the next day or what the next mission was. Because at that moment _that_ kiss was all that mattered. They mattered. No one else did.

She didn't want to part but Ryder knew the kiss would have to end eventually.

"Oh," Ryder heard someone starting to say, probably one of Sloane's people. The women cleared her throat. "Sorry," she said awkwardly.

They ignored her. They were pretending that they didn't hear her. But Ryder was aware of her and she was pretty sure Reyes' eyes were on her.

He pulled away. He looked to his right and then to his left, "I think we're in the clear," he said before Ryder could think of what to say first.

"Maybe another kiss? Just to be sure," the words that popped into her head came out and she immediately regretted them.

 _That's a nice way to make things even more awkward_ , she thought by herself sarcastically.

Reyes led out a nervous chuckle, "Now you're teasing me."

Ryder's only answer was a short chuckle that she hoped would make things better.

Reyes climbed on some crates. She couldn't help to be curious. But at first, she didn't say a word. Her curiosity has gotten her into trouble numerous of times. Then he grabbed a bottle out of a crate. Ryder couldn't be sure, but she couldn't think he'd abandoned her to a bottle.

"Finally! Here it is!" he said as he held his prize in his hands. His hand went up in the air clearly he found what he was looking for.

When he jumped from the crates off she got a better look. And apparently, it was whiskey.

"That's what this was all about? Whiskey?" Ryder felt used, and she didn't like it at all.

"The only bottle of Mount Milgrom in Andromeda," he started to say. Ryder couldn't help but show interest in _this_ bottle. "Tripple-distilled and 645 years old." The way Reyes pronounced those words only made her want _this_ whiskey. Reyes was holding the bottle closer to him. Keeping it safe from whatever harm it may fall into. "This isn't whiskey-" he looked down at it, rubbing the bottle with his one hand, "it's treasure."

Ryder was tempted, she couldn't deny that. But she wasn't going to let him have all the fun. She technically helped him to steal it, and that meant that she should get some of that _precious_ whiskey as well, "I hope you're planning on sharing," there was a hint of playfulness in her voice, but she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"We'll see…" he dared her. "Let's get out of here."

Before Ryder could say anything he grabbed her hand and they ran out of there together.

* * *

Ryder took another sip from the whiskey, it burned her throat in a way she liked. She and Reyes talked for a bit. About home, but both of them were vague about their pasts.

"Let's play a game," Reyes suggested out of the blue. "Something to break the ice."

Ryder pressed the bottle to her lips and took another sip, "A game?" she repeated and cleared her throat. She wondered where Reyes got his idea.

"When was the last time you've played a game?"

When was the last time? She tried to think back. Gill asked her to play poker with him on the Nexus but she hasn't got to it yet. There was just always something coming up. Asking for her full attention.

"Ah. I see," Reyes said. She must've taken too long to answer.

"You see what now?" Clearly, her body language must've told him something.

"You haven't played one game since we got here, haven't you?" he said as if he could read her mind.

He grabbed the bottle.

"I was busy," Ryder said defensively. "It's been a busy couple of months."

"There's always time for games." Ryder couldn't tell if he was serious or not. That wasn't always the case for her. That was the thing about time. There was a time for everything.

"I think you might live in another galaxy than me," she said. Already she started to think of all the different things on her list that still needed to be done.

But this was her one night off. Just one night. One night that she shouldn't think of what needs to be done the next day.

"So that's why you came? To work?" he challenged her with a raised eyebrow.

"To explore," she corrected him. "It's not about fun, there are just some things that need to be done before we can enjoy the things this galaxy has to offer."

"I disagree," his answer made her frown.

Of course he would say something like that. "Why's that?"

Reyes gave her a look that suggested he couldn't understand her. "If you're not going to take a moment and enjoy what this galaxy has to offer, why do it?"

His words almost made her want to kiss him for the third time, but her eyes glanced at the bottle whiskey next to him and she grabbed for it instead. She took a huge gulp of it before continuing, "You have a point there." She offered him the bottle and he took it gladly. "But still. Work before pleasure."

He gave a knowing nod, and Ryder couldn't help to wonder if that nod was more knowing than what was visible. She got the idea he was hiding something but chose to ignore that line of thought. For now at least.

"Do you have one in mind?"

Reyes considered it for a moment before answering. "Let's play truth or dare."

"You're not serious," Ryder snorted. She searched his features, but she found nothing that suggested he was making a joke. After a long pause, she continued, "600 years later and that is the best you can come up with?" she asked.

"Oh, why not? You scared?" he teased.

She sat up straighter and looked at him, "Reyes let me make this abundantly clear. I'm not playing truth or dare with you!"

"Why not?" he inquired.

She gave him a strange look. Not understanding why she should explain this to him, "For starters, you can ask me to do something crazy."

"You do know there are two choices in this game. So what's your reason for not picking the other choice?"

"If you're trying to convince me, let me tell you now, that won't work on me." She grabbed the bottle whiskey from him again and took a sip before speaking further. "If you haven't noticed I can be pretty stubborn."

Reyes didn't comment on her stubbornness but she could see there was a smirk that was hidden on his lips.

"Think of it of a way to get to know each other better." He stopped and looked her features over, "Unless you don't want to spill your beans."

She started to burst out in laughter. She saw him staring back at her, expressionless.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Reyes you are the most secretive person I know, and you're asking me if I have secrets?"

She had to admit to herself that she wouldn't be comfortable to answer just any question. Besides she didn't know Reyes for very long.

"Alright, what about this: nothing too personal."

She thought for a moment and then made a shrug with her shoulders, "Okay, let's give it a shot."

"Do you miss it?" he started.

She was surprised by what he asked her. She didn't know what she expected but not _that_. She knew what he referred to, but Ryder wasn't sure if she missed it or not. A month or two ago she would've said yes. But things have changed recently. She had made her peace with her past. There was no turning back.

"I don't know," she answered him honestly. "If I stayed, things would've been different." She stopped, her mind starting to go to all the different places.

"And that's the truth?" Reyes asked. She wasn't sure if he sounded sceptical or not. But right now she couldn't care less. Because she knew she didn't care about her past anymore.

Ryder turned her gaze towards the sky, the sun was setting. This was the first sunset she witnessed in Kadara. It painted the sky in red and orange. And for Ryder it was breathtaking. It was the most beautiful thing she saw in a very long time. She closed her eyes, feeling a breeze coming over her. The air smelled somehow different. Nothing like Kadara.

When Ryder looked back at Reyes she saw there were some remnants of a smile left in his features. It was as if he had admired how she experienced Kadara's sunset. She was going to confront him about it but decided against it. "Yes," she finally answered.

"I'll take truth."

Ryder already had the question in mind. "Why did you come to Andromeda?"

She could clearly see that wasn't the question he expected. She couldn't understand why, it was something everyone asked."

He shifted uncomfortably, "I told you. To be someone."

"There's more to that," Ryder said before she could stop herself. "What made you decide to come along?"

"The speeches were inspiring."

Ryder was getting annoyed. He was the most secretive person she'd ever met. Out of all the conversations she had with him she almost got no information out of him. She was sure that up to this point he knew more about her than she did about him.

He was a puzzle that needed to be solved. And she hated it. Because people aren't puzzles. There should be more about them. But it was different with Reyes and it was so frustrating for her.

"Yeah because Reyes Vidal sure goes to do stuff because of inspiring speeches. That makes real sense," she said sarcastically. She could hear a hint of annoyance in her own voice.

"Just leave it."

Ryder was baffled by his answer. Why would he react like that? It was just a stupid question.

Ryder said nothing in return. She didn't know what to say to him. There was a thick cloud of tension surrounding them. It thickened the air. It felt like they sat like that for hours. Ryder knew it couldn't be hours. Not really. She sat like that until she felt like the air was going to strangle her and she had to get out of there.

"I have to go," Ryder started to get up. Reyes didn't even look like he acknowledged her. Before getting off the roof she glanced at him one last time for the night. "I'll talk to you later."

She was almost sure she never climbed down a roof _this_ fast before. Her one night off could've gone much better.

* * *

When Ryder got back to the Tempest she went to her quarters.

She kept wondering why Reyes reacted like that. Was it so bad that she wanted to know more about him? Isn't that why he wanted to play that stupid game?

Ryder started to get the idea that Reyes Vidal was impossible. You never knew what to expect. She hated that but deep inside there was a part of her that really liked that part of him as well. And she couldn't understand why.

"Pathfinder why are you pacing?" SAM asked, breaking her thoughts.

Ryder wanted to deny it, but SAM was right. Pacing made her think many times. It was a way for her to sort out her thoughts. Sometimes it was a coping mechanism for Ryder.

"I'm just thinking SAM."

"Is it because of what happened between you and ?"

Ryder walked up to her bed and sat down slowly, she buried her face in her hands for a moment. "Yes SAM," she said very slowly. Almost dragging the words out. It wouldn't help to lie to him. Not SAM. He would know.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Haven't stopped you before, so why not?" Ryder was silent for a few seconds and realized it might not have been the best way to talk to SAM like that. "Sorry SAM. Sarcasm," she explained.

"Is it possible that Reyes reacted like that because you were touching on something that was personal to him?"

"Well…" she trailed off. She could feel a frown appearing on her features. She hated to admit it but it's possible. Some people run away from their past. Some things happen. Sometimes bad things happen. Was that what this was?

She closed her eyes. She felt like an idiot. Reyes wasn't the one that was wrong here, she was. Ryder needed to be the bigger man in this situation and apologize to him.

"Pathfinder are you alright?"

Ryder almost forgot she was in the middle of a conversation with SAM. "Yes SAM. Thank you. I think I need to apologize to Reyes."

There was a long silence throughout her quarters until SAM replied, "I do not understand."

"No worries SAM. Maybe I'll explain it to you later," she stood up from her bed and made her way to the door, "right now there's a man out there that I need to make things right with.

* * *

Ryder wasn't sure if it was Tartarus' music or all the alcohol she had in for the evening, but as soon as her feet touched Tartarus' entrance she felt a weird headache coming. It probably meant that she needed to go to bed.

Ryder wasn't even sure if she would find Reyes out here. He might be off doing who knows what.

She stopped in her tracks. Looking at his VIP door. Looking so hard at the door that it would appear if she looked any harder the answers she's looking for would just announce itself.

She got a feeling someone was watching her and when she turned around she saw a salarian giving her a very weird look.

 _Oh crap. How long was he standing there? How long have I been staring at this door?_

"Are you alright Pathfinder?" the salarian asked.

 _Well, that's just great! Now, this salarian must be thinking the human Pathfinder is a complete idiot. Who in their right mind stares at a door for who knows how long?_

"I'm fine," she said. She gave him a smile that she hoped looked assuring but she wasn't entirely sure if that was the case. Then for the first time ever she knocked on Reyes' door.

"Come in," his voice sounded through the door.

With a few taps on her omni-tool the door opened.

"You never knock," he said, clearly not expecting her.

"I never say things and run off like that," she countered.

"Fair point," he said with a shrug.

"I came to apologize," she started as she sat down on the couch, "I should've left things there. Some things are meant to stay in the past." This time she was the one that shrugged, "Maybe this is one of those times."

Ryder couldn't be 100% sure but it almost looked like Reyes was speechless. That was until he spoke, "What happened?"

She frowned, thinking of her conversation with SAM that occurred not too long ago. "SAM happened."

"I do not understand how I helped," SAM's voice was heard on Ryder's omni-tool. "Ryder said she will explain it to me later."

"It doesn't matter how," Reyes answered before Ryder had a chance. Somehow Ryder knew he understood.

"I'm sorry," she said with a smirk. She could feel herself blushing, "That's not exactly how apologies go, but I'm really sorry."

Reyes stood up and held a hand out to her, Ryder took it gladly and before she knew it she was in his arms. Maybe that kiss wasn't just a kiss. Maybe it was something more.

She stared right into his eyes and this time she saw more than the smuggler before her. She couldn't explain it, but somehow just by looking into his eyes, she understood more than she could say. She now knew his reason for leaving the Milky Way was painful for him and when he was ready to talk about it she would be there for him. No matter what.

Neither Ryder nor Reyes might know what this was. But deep inside they both knew there was something.


End file.
